It is known to provide spray systems for car washes; i.e, so-called “touchless” washers that remove dirt by directing water and water/chemical solutions through nozzles toward a vehicle. One such spray system is disclosed in RE 40,463 assigned to Belanger, Inc. of Northville, Mich. where a vertically depending spray arm moves around a vehicle standing in a fixed location. Other spray systems can be mounted on an arch, either fixed as in the case of a tunnel wash, or movable as in the case of a rollover washer. In both cases, the aiming directions of the nozzles remain generally fixed relative to the target surfaces.